Haight Ashbury Free Clinic
Medical Clinic 558 Clayton St., 94117 (Medical Clinic) 415-746-1950 (Medical Clinic) 415-431-9909 (FAX) (Medical Clinic) Clinic Hours: By Appointment Only (you may be able to be seen when another patient is a no-show) Monday through Friday 8:45am - 5:00pm. Phone Hours: Monday - Friday 9:00am-5:00pm. Offers primary health care (high blood pressure, diabetes, flu season, etc.) as well as specialty services including STD testing, comprehensive HIV treatment services, and community information and referral services. Does not treat emergency medical problems (such as broken bones, severe bleeding, trauma abdominal pains, etc.). Services provided on a sliding fee scale. We encourage Healthy San Francisco or Medi-Cal enrollment. Please contact us; no one turned away without ability to pay. Integrated Care Center Provides Primary Care, Outpatient Substance Abuse Treatment and Mental Health Services 1735 Mission St., 94103 415-746-1940 415-746-1941 (FAX) Monday-Friday 8:45-12:00 pm; 12:45-5:00 Closed Sat. & Sun. As one of the largest and most successful outpatient drug treatment centers in the Bay Area, Outpatient Substance Abuse Services provide drug abuse counseling and education, and medical treatment in outpatient clinic settings. HAFCI provides specialized programs for detox services, people at-risk for HIV infection,and African American drug abusers. Services are based on sliding fee scale. Healthy San Francisco or Medi-Cal/Medicare Highly suggested** If you are unable to pay for your visit, please contact the billing department and set up a payment plan. we do not turn anyone away for inablility to pay. Smith-Ryan House 764 Chinook Court, Treasure Island, 94117 415-398-4928 M-F: 6:30am-6:30pm (Intake) Provides an inpatient, safe environment for women (18-64 years) to detox from alcohol and crack cocaine addictions. A ten-bed facility where women can stay for 3-5 days and receive non-medical support. $20 donation accepted, but not required. Staff members are in recovery themselves. Referrals provided for outpatient detox clinics, etc. There are in-house AA, NA, and CA meetings, and consultations on women's needs. Open 24 hours a day. Call first for a phone screening. Requires that person has been using drugs or alcohol within past 24 hours. Must have medical clearance from a physician stating that it is safe to be admitted into a non-medical setting. Medical Records Request 558 Clayton St., 94117 415-487-5632 415-431-9909 (FAX) Residential Treatment For clients that require drug detoxification and long-term substance abuse treatment in a residential setting, HAFCI's Residential Substance Abuse Services administer the following programs: Center for Recovery The Center for Recovery is a 16-bed, 18-month residential substance abuse treatment program for homeless or very low-income men, women, and transgender persons who are also chronically mentally ill and/or diagnosed with HIV or another serious medical condition. The program is designed to serve individuals whose multiple disorders have made it difficult for them to be successfully placed in other programs. Client Intake: (415) 487-3665 Lodestar Lodestar, named for the guiding star, opened in 1994 in response to the need for a program specifically addressing the issues of HIV positive women. Lodestar is a six-bed residential program for HIV positive women with a length of stay of up to 12 months. Client Intake: (415) 487-5629 Smith-Ryan House Smith Ryan House was named in honor of Ryan White, a young man who raised public awareness about HIV and AIDS. The facility, which opened in September 1988, is a 16-bed, 42-day residential program providing non-medical alcohol and drug assessment, detoxification and information services for women. Client Intake: (415) 487-5622 (24 hours) HIV+ clients: (415) 487-5651 (24 hours) Western Addition Recovery House Western Addition Recovery House is a 20-bed substance abuse treatment program designed for African-American men. Counseling services, substance abuse education, job skills training, and reading classes are all offered in a culturally appropriate setting, leading to substance abuse recovery and personal development. Client Intake: (415) 487-5647 Category:Alcohol and Drug Abuse / Methadone Maintenance Category:HIV / AIDS Category:Housing - Shelters / Transitional Housing Category:Medical & Health Category:Medical Records Category:Mental Health / Counseling